Eternal Soul
by iTorchic
Summary: Aang has died after being struck by lightning from the fight with Azula, and Ed is trying to get out of Gluttony's stomach at the same time. What happens when Edward agrees to help Aang but in the process, becomes the new Avatar? Mangabase. Edwin. Avatar based pairings are still in the works.
1. Prologue

**"AANG!"**

The underground cavern was filled with the lethal streaks of electricity as it struck the Avatar through the back and throughout his entire body, leaving his foot, sending him plummeting to the arms of Katara.

She held back her pooling tears as the rest of the Avatar's allies fell back: this was nothing like they planned. It had all fallen apart due to the Fire Nation Princess who took everything with stride and outwitted them time and time again. The only good thing that had come out of this was that Prince Zuko, their longtime rival and enemy who had recently reemerged from secrecy had sided with Team Avatar along with his Uncle, facing his sister Azula and holding her off…until now. Zuko and Uncle Iroh quickly fell back as Katara raced to escape the underground city.

"Zuko! Go now! I'll hold them off!" Iroh shouted as Zuko hesitantly backed off and ran off to catch up with Katara. The retired and exiled Fire Nation general merely blocked off any possible hindrances that could stop his nephew from reaching the surface, only backing down honorably once he made his clear escape. The soldiers under Azula's command surrounded Iroh as he glared at his niece who sneered at him.

"At least we have one traitor." Azula said as her Dai Li agents surrounded the old man when he surrendered as soon as the teens had escaped. "I'll have to deal with Zu-Zu later then. We'll see how they'll try and defeat the inevitable now…"

* * *

Zuko found Katara hunched over the body of Aang under the full moon. The clothes were charred and the air smelt of burning flesh, reminding Zuko of his own hardships and struggles so far in his life. He stood there silently, not disturbing the anguish the young waterbender felt towards her trusted ally, childhood crush, and closest friend. They stayed that way until the rest of their remaining Team Avatar members arrived with Appa.

No words needed to be said.

The small group escaped from the captured Earth Kingdom capital on Appa, and Katara desperately pulled out the small vile of spirit water from the oasis in the North Pole. She leaned Aang forward and tried to heal him using her extensive knowledge of healing. The arrow tattoos adorning his body flashed briefly as she laid him gently on his back while they sat on Appa's head as they continued to fly over what was once the proud Earth Kingdom. Aang's breathing became more ragged and forced.

"Katara…" He whispered before his tattoos glowed dimly once more, "There will be another avatar coming, however he will fall into your path. He will shape the world's destiny and another one as well. Please take care of him."

Katara fought back tears as she nodded solemnly and the glow receded as Aang took his last breath.

The Earth Kingdom has fallen, and the Avatar was dead.

* * *

"Long time no see. I never thought I'd be opening the gate again under these conditions." Edward Elric said softly as the familiar eye opened underneath him. "Ling! Jump now!"

"I guess I'll have to trust you this time alchemist!" The Xing prince shouted as he jumped in and his body began disintegrating. "Augh!"

"Thank you…." Edward looked up and watched as one of the raw souls from Envy's body disintegrated into the gate followed by the giant beast himself.

'The body and soul are connected through the mind. I left a part of my body in front of the gate.' He thought as his body was streamed though the nothingness, 'So long as I don't struggle, I can follow the mind flow with the energy, to the Gate!'

Edward landed on his sprained arm and yelped in pain as he jumped up again. He was in front of his gate; that much was true however…..something was off.

"Are you whom were chosen?" A solemn voice spoke and Edward whirled around to see a kid with a shaved head and an arrow tattooed onto his forehead as well as his arms and legs. He had tattered orange and yellow clothing and his eyes looked bleak. Whomever stayed the realm of the truth held these eyes.

"For what would I be chosen for?" Edward curtly replied as he sized up the kid. He looked….odd. Like he wasn't acting like himself. The boy looked at him for a while before smiling softly.

"Are you willing to help me? My friends are in danger and the world as I know it is in peril." The kid asked and Edward looked at him before looking back at his gate.

"The same goes for mine. I'm afraid that if I don't go back, I won't be able to return what was lost due to my own childish mistake."

"…"

The two males regarded each other silently as they stood there; unwavering in the face of their respective gates. Edward's was made of stone, etched in seamlessly with ancient designs of alchemy and knowledge.

The other gate, however, was nothing like Edward had ever seen. It was made of solid gold however, moving and living water, fire, air, and earth were constantly in motion in designs made by the gate's creator itself. Each element made its own design, some sort of symbol that was unique for each however they tied in together by one person who stood solemnly in the middle of all four symbols, embracing them.

Edward regarded this unusual gate with caution.

"What would you be willing to offer me in consideration if I did help you?" He asked cautiously.

"Strength, wisdom, power in the purest form passed on from one generation to the next." The boy replied and Edward threw his guard up.

"How would you go about doing that? Stealing the lives of other innocent people, just to make me do what you want?" The alchemist spat. The boy was unfazed.

"What made you jump to that conclusion?"

"How else is one able to offer that sort of reward? I've met dozens of other people who have offered me those very things only to exploit their people to reach their own ends." Edward growled.

"I can assure you that this burden would be only yours to bear. The title of which you would receive would, through proper training, be able to harness the four elements through ways of martial arts, known as bending. The Avatar is the only person in the world who is able to bend all four elements. They maintain the peace and balance of the world."

"Then why don't you do it? I have my own people to protect!"

"Because I died doing that very thing." Edward stepped back from the boy, whose true emotions were beginning to show through his eyes and his wavering voice began to strain. "I promise you that as Avatar you could help your own people as well as mine. I'm not sure how this all works, but if you don't become the next Avatar then it will be too late. The war will be over and terror and destruction of my entire world will be realized. I promise you that no matter the cost, I will help you figure this all out and get you back to your world. I swear on my honor as the last Avatar."

Edward studied the boy's face. It was filled with worry, pain, suffering, and most of all, heartbreak. He looked no older than twelve and from what he had heard, he had been fighting in a war? He knew that pain. The desperation on the tattooed boy's face pulled at his heartstrings and Edward knew what he had to do. Walking forward, he grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"I promise to you that I will help you however my main mission is to make it back to my home. No matter the cost except for the cost of a human life. I will never kill anyone."

The boy nodded and Edward released him and followed his new teacher into the opening doors of the golden gates. He only hesitated once, looking back to his own gate and smiled weakly.

"I'll make it home to you Al. I promise."

The as the golden gate's doors shut with a loud bang, the stone gate shattered into pieces.


	2. Book 1: Water Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

_"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"_

* * *

-Al's POV-

He's gone, and I can't bring him back. Edward is gone. I can't even cry about it because I'm stuck in this metal body! Now I'm stuck here in the homunculi's base with their leader, Envy, Gluttony, and Ling and Ling is telling me that Brother didn't come back.

"He said that there would be a chance for a rebound, but I don't know what happened to him since Envy and I got back here safe." Ling said and I clenched my remaining hand. What am I going to do now? How am I going to get my body back? Brother said that he would always be there for me but he's gone now.

I stormed out of the underground room and ran. I ran as fast as I could out of the sewers and out into the open air of Central, but it was not like I could tell the difference in the air anyways.

I don't know how far I ran and as I passed a car, I could vaguely remember two familiar voices telling my name from a car and them driving after me but I didn't bother looking back.

I finally collapsed to my knees when I reached the outside of Central and I was surrounded by fields and I could see the city in the distance. Brother was really gone, and I couldn't do anything so save him. I'm so useless!

"Alphonse!" I turned slightly to see Colonel Mustang getting out of a car, clutching his side, with Hawkeye in her disguise however no one else was in the car. "What the hell is wrong with you? And why are you missing a hand?"

"He's gone sir." I replied. I knew the emotion had drained from my voice.

"Who's gone; the homunculus?" the Lieutenant asked and I numbly shook my head.

"Brother is gone." I saw the two officers pale.

"Fullmetal…" the Colonel murmured before his face was filled with rage, :What the hell happened when you were fighting that homunculus Alphonse?"

"Another one showed up, Envy, and brother and I fought Gluttony while Ling fought Envy." I said, the bluntness was comforting compared to how it actually happened, "Then Gluttony ended up swallowing Envy, Ling, and Brother. Then Gluttony led me to his 'Father' and ended up throwing up Envy and Ling but they don't know what happened to brother. They said that Brother guessed there could be a rebound when they tried to get out of Gluttony's stomach."

There was a drawn out silence but it was interrupted by a thunderous metallic clang as Colonel Mustang punched the car they drove in.

"First I hear that all of my subordinates are being transferred across the country by the homunculus that is ruling this country and now Fullmetal is dead from trying to save my ass from a homunculus trying to kill me. What the hell is the world coming to?" He said with an icy voice.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"The Fuhrer has split apart my group." Mustang sighed, "And revealed that he really is a homunculus."

"But now that Brother is gone, and they didn't want anything to happen to him…." I trailed off. This could not be good.

"They need a new player."

* * *

-Ed's POV-

The boy led me through his gate and it went pitch black as it closed around us however I kept walking forward.

"Welcome….Avatar Edward." I found myself in the center of a circle with light pouring down on me from above. I was surrounded by four people, one of them being the boy with the tattoos.

"So, what's my mission exactly?" I asked and they all stared at me in mild curiosity.

"What do you mean, young Avatar?" The woman asked. Her face was covered in white mask-like makeup. Her outfit was entirely colored of greens and browns with the exception of the golden headpiece adorning her brown, almost black hair.

"I mean, what do I have to do to save your world? I mean, that's what I'm doing, correct?" I asked as I made eye contact with each one individually. All were adults except for the boy with the arrow tattoos.

"I am afraid that if you save our world, that is not the end of your job as Avatar." The old man with the long white beard said solemnly. He wore completely red robes with a golden and red headpiece in his long grey hair.

"What exactly does the Avatar do?"

"The Avatar is the spirit of the earth incarnated into human form. It is the Avatar's duty to master the bending arts of all four elements and sustain peace across all four of the nations. The Avatar is also the bridge between the spirit world and the mortal world."

"So you mean to tell me that I can't go back to my home or family?" I growled. This was not part of the explanation that the kid gave me.

"You will be able to return to them in time. Our world's time flow compared to your original world's goes much faster than yours. You'll be able to see them at certain times in our world, but now your destiny has intertwined with ours. It is destiny that you found your way here." I scoffed when he talked about destiny, but I was still worried about Al. When would I get to see him, and what if the Colonel and the others get attacked by the Homunculi? I know I made a promise, but if I'm expected to stay here until further notice…what are the others going to do?

* * *

The phone rang shrilly just as the young woman in her workshop finished polishing the newly joined steel in the shape of an arm. Pulling off the dirty bandanna wrapped around her head, mid-back length golden locks of slightly frazzled hair cascaded past her shoulders.

"Who could that be?" She murmured as she set her polishing rag down on her work bench and briskly walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Al, is that you?" The girl smiled as she thought of her old childhood friends actually calling on their own…at least until Al got down to the real reason why he had called.

"What do you mean Ed disappeared?" As soon as she got her answer, the phone slipped out of her hand and clattered onto the floor.

"Edward…"

* * *

"So, who exactly are all of you? I know that the kid was the Avatar before you recruited me." I asked as I looked around the three adults and the boy. The boy looked younger than I was, and then there was the woman, the old man, but it was the man who was wearing bear furs who talked first.

"My name is Avatar Kuruk. I was an Avatar about 300 years ago."

"My name is Avatar Kyoshi, young Avatar. I was Avatar for over 200 years before it was passed on when I passed onto the spirit world." The woman said and I nodded. So, they were all Avatars?

"I am Avatar Roku. I was from the Fire Nation and was the Avatar before the war began 100 years ago." The old man said and I nodded. So they were in a war? No wonder they needed help but, did they really expect one person to stop a war?

I looked to the boy with the tattoos who looked at me with that same look of depression and pain briefly flash through his steel colored eyes before he introduced himself. "My name is Aang." My eyebrow lifted at the lack of title but I didn't mention anything. "I was born 112 years ago, but for the past 100 years I was frozen in an iceberg. My friends and I, Katara who is a waterbender, Sokka who is her brother, and Toph who is an earthbender have been trying to end the war against the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Ozai, who is the leader of the Fire Nation plans on using a comet that is supposed to come this summer. His firebending and all firebenders get an extremely large power boost when Sozen's Comet comes every 100 years. 100 years ago, he wiped out my people."

I looked at the boy again and I could see how this war had weighed down on him. He was only twelve years old, biologically and mentally at least so why was he fighting in a war…never mind… however I soon felt myself grow dizzy as the Avatars smiled at me in a 'This shit is going to be interesting' look but also with a large amount of respect and pride.

"We retrieved something for your sacrifice." Kyoshi said and I felt a searing amount of pain in my right shoulder and pressure built and exploded with metal clattering to the floor. "I hope you use it well because your 'Truth' is hard to bargain with."

The Truth? I couldn't focus on it as I clasped my throbbing shoulder, struggling to maintain consciousness as the blackness of sleep pulled at my entire being.

"Avatar Aang was an airbender before he died, but you will be entered into the next element in the cycle: water." Kuruk said however I couldn't see any of them anymore, my eyes not functioning as I collapsed on the floor. "You will learn to waterbend as you first element."

"Then Earth." Kyoshi

"Fire." Roku.

"Then Air." Aang.

"But how will I learn airbending if you were the last airbender?" I asked weakly. I was getting dizzier by the moment and I was starting to lose consciousness.

"You'll find out, Avatar Edward."

Then I felt water surrounding my body, the waves pulling and pushing me in a comforting embrace before I finally lost what consciousness I had left.

* * *

-Katara's POV -

It was a somber night as we flew on Appa out of the Earth Kingdom. We all were numb in both mind and spirit. Sokka silently calculated where we were heading without any of his usual sarcastic remarks, Zuko watched the scenery pass in an appropriate brooding way he was so good at, Toph was unusually quiet as she held her head low as she curled up against the side of the large saddle, and I gazed at the full moon with memories of the North Pole weaving through my head as we flew while the body of our dearest friend and greatest ally laid underneath a woven woolen blanket that was wrapped tightly around it. I held his staff as our broken hearted group continued to fly and I felt a hole in my heart as I listened to the moans and loud cries of Appa as he flew us over the world below to wherever we could just get away. My body felt numb.

I felt warmth embrace me in a soft comfort around my shoulders and I reached up to cover myself with the emergency blanket more with the welcomed heat while I looked up to see Zuko gazing at me sadly. "You were shivering."

"Thanks." I murmured as I wrapped myself tighter, not allowing myself to look at the bundle in the middle of the saddle.

"We're going to have to find a place to bury him." Sokka said quietly and I nodded, looking back up to the moon. Yue lit up the night sky reminding my brother of yet another person we had lost on this journey.

"The Southern Air Temple would probably be the best choice. It was where he was born and was raised before he got frozen in the iceberg." He nodded before going back to steering Appa while Momo sat on his shoulder.

It was eerily silent for the next few hours before I switched shifts with Sokka and took to steering. It was only a few minutes after that I heard Sokka yelling.

"It's Yue!" He exclaimed and Zuko and I looked up at the moon to see the actual form of the young moon spirit flying towards us with a quick pace.

"You must hurry." The woman said frantically and led us towards the ocean, to which I guided Appa hurriedly.

"Who is Yue?" Toph asked as she sat back.

"She used to be Sokka's girlfriend when we were in the North Pole, but she turned into the moon." I replied bluntly while my brother glared at me while I continued to fly Appa towards where she was leading us.

"That's rough." Zuko commented and the glare switched to him and I rolled my eyes before looking for Yue, however as I scanned the ocean below, I saw a patch of yellow bobbing on the top of the water. I looked closer before gasping.

"It's a person!" I exclaimed as I asked Appa to descend as Zuko and Sokka looked over the saddle.

"A guy with yellow hair? Since when has anyone had yellow hair before?" Sokka asked and Zuko shrugged but I ignored him as we got closer to the water and I waterbended the ocean to lift the yellow haired man up towards Appa where Zuko and Sokka pulled him into the saddle.

"Is he breathing?" I exclaimed as I scrambled off of Appa's head to check on the yellow haired person and Sokka nodded. "It looks like he has water in his lungs though." He added as the man started coughing and I began to waterbend the liquids from his lungs like I learned from the Master Healer. He soon began to regain consciousness as he coughed up whatever water I hadn't removed.

"Ugh….. What the hell happened?"


	3. Book 1: Water Chapter 2

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

-Ed's POV -

The first thing I felt was my head throbbing and my left arm throbbing in pain in unison with my right arm feeling numb in a way I wasn't used to. I nearly hacked up a lung as I felt a liquid coming out of my throat and soon I was able to breathe at least a little bit easier.

"Ugh….. What the hell happened?" I moaned and I heard people talking around and above me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying because my head was throbbing so much.

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing when the brightness overtook my vision but they adjusted and I gazed up at a girl with tan skin, brown hair, and bright blue eyes looking down at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I smirked.

"If you call having a broken left arm and no idea where you are as okay, then yes I'm okay." I said and I heard a chuckle and I lifted up my head slightly to see it came from a girl with black hair, extremely grey-white eyes, and green and yellow clothes.

"He sounds like he has a good sense of humor. I think I like this guy already." She said and I chuckled as well. I looked around and saw that there was two other people there as well, both males. One looked similar to the first girl, also wearing blue clothing and had blue eyes except his brown hair was up in a top knot ponytail thing. There was a white and black animal on his shoulder with large ears and a long tail. The other guy had a large red scar around his right eye and the right half of his face, sported shaggy black hair, and wore green and tan clothing. There was also a large bundle in the middle of the platform. I could only see the sky around us.

"So, can you please tell me where the hell we are?" I asked and the ponytail guy pulled out a map. It had large continents that had 4 different colors in different areas.

"Well, right now we're flying over the earth kingdom, but we just found you in the ocean here," He pointed at the coast of the giant green colored continent near the southwest, "And we're headed here." He pointed to a mountain range in the south that was white.

"Wait a minute, we're flying?" I exclaimed and attempted to get up but the brown haired girl gently kept me down.

"We're flying on Appa, a flying bison, but you need to wait before you get up. You're injured more than you might know." We're flying on a giant animal, and they're only worried about my injuries? Well, I could now start to feel the salt from the ocean starting to get into my various cuts from when I was in Gluttony's stomach and the fight beforehand now that she mentioned it.

The brown haired girl pulled out a sack and smiled at me, "My name is Katara. Just hold still while I help you." She opened the top of the weird sack and she did some strange arm movements and the water started coming out on its own!

"What the heck is that?" I shouted and scooted back into the wall and the others gave me strange looks except for the black haired girl who looked down at the platform but still frowned.

"Haven't you seen waterbending before?" Katara asked and I calmed down at least a little bit. So that's what waterbending was? I was expected to do that? How is there anything scientific about that? It shouldn't even be possible!

"Oh yeah… I think I saw it when I was much younger though and only a couple times. I haven't seen it in a long time due to my Dad moving us around." I said hesitantly. The others looked at each other, again except for the black haired girl.

"So where have you been that hasn't had bending?" The brown haired guy asked and I shrugged.

"Travelling around non-populated areas. My father always had a thing about people from other nations after my mother died when I was young…" I lifted my right hand to rub my face but I immediately pulled back as soon as I didn't feel the familiar cold metal, but warm flesh.

"My arm…" I murmured and studied it quickly. It was back, and I have no idea in hell how I got it back! I kicked my left leg with my right and was surprised to not hear the clang of metal. Both of my limbs are back… but when did that happen?

"_We also retrieved something for your sacrifice. I hope you use it well because your 'Truth' is hard to bargain with."_

Well, I guess that could be it…

"What's wrong?" The black haired guy asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing. I just forgot something very important…" I replied and looked around the group again, "So who exactly are you all?"

"Well I'm Katara, but I already told you that." Katara said, "That's my brother Sokka." She pointed at the brown haired guy. Well, that explained why they looked alike.

"I'm Toph." The black haired girl said, "I'm an earthbender."

"My name is Zuko. I'm a fire bender." The black haired guy said and I was surprised to notice that he had gold eyes. I thought those were supposed to be rare. Perhaps, that's just in my own world.

"My name is Edward." I said. They seemed to not give last names, so I guess a first name basis is fine.

"So Edward, where are you originally from?" Katara asked and tried to keep a straight face. I've lied to people before, this shouldn't be a problem.

"Well, I'm not sure really. My father had always said that he would take us back to our homeland when I turned 18, but sadly he disappeared after an attack. It was always: 'With the water and the people of our homeland, we'll find you a teacher.'" Well, it was better than my other lies…

Katara's eyes lit up instantly. "That means you must be a waterbender!"

"I'm not sure…I've hardly seen bending for myself…" I sighed. That right there was a whole truth.

"Well, we can always test it out if you want." Katara smiled warmly and I let out a small smile of my own.

"Thanks Katara."

"So, we have another person to join Team Avatar!" Sokka exclaimed after my silent response and I saw Katara wince while Zuko gave her a sad look while Sokka immediately quieted down. Toph merely frowned even harder and clenched her fists.

"What's wrong?" I asked, due to the mood dropping so suddenly. They were 'Team Avatar'?

"The Avatar, Aang, just recently was killed by my sister." Zuko said, "This group was pretty close with him and we were going to the Southern Air Temple to bury him." He gestured at the large bundle and I looked at it. So this was Aang's body? So then I ended up with his friends for sure then. It was silent as the group looked down and I decided to break the tension.

"So, Katara: what were you going to do with that water?" I asked and she looked up at me and she scanned over all of my injuries.

"I'm going to heal you. It's a technique that some waterbenders are able to do." She said as she waterbended the water out of her pouch and onto her hands. "Just stay still and I'll have you healed in no time. You might be able to learn this technique later on so pay attention."

I did as she said and like she promised, Katara had most of my wounds healed except for my left arm. "It'll take a couple weeks of healing for the bone to be completely fixed." She said as she finished making a makeshift sling and I nodded. If I could heal like that, it would be easier if I got into a fight with the homunculi… but I can't go home. At least not yet.

I found out more about this world, more about 'Team Avatar', as we traveled southward on the flying bison, which still freaked me out internally, and more about this war I was supposed to help stop.

Apparently, Zuko was the prince of the Fire Nation which had started the war 100 years ago by his ancestor. However, Zuko was banished from his land and was sent to capture the Avatar to regain his honor due to a childhood incident with his father, Fire Lord Ozai, but switched sides. He was the oldest at 16 years old.

Toph was blind, however she used her earthbending to be able to see, sort of like echo location. She was the youngest at the age of 12, which was about the same as Aang when he died.

Katara and Sokka were the children of the Chief of their tribe in the Southern Water Tribe in which Katara was the only waterbender. They had first found Aang in an iceberg and Aang said he would take her to learn waterbending in the North Pole, and found out about the comet from the previous Avatar, Avatar Roku, and began to try and defeat the Fire Nation. Sokka was 15 while Katara was 14.

There was also the impending Sozen's Comet that would be coming through the atmosphere at the end of the summer. It apparently comes by the earth every 100 years and it was named after the Fire Lord Sozen when he originally started the war and used it to wipe out the Air Nomads.

We flew for a day or two before we finally reached the Southern Air Temple and I have to admit that it's amazing. We landed in the main courtyard and we found a spot that the group agreed with to bury Aang. Toph earthbended a grave for him and Zuko and Sokka helped lower him into the grave and I felt a shiver go through my spine as Toph earthbended the dirt back onto their friend and made an inscription reading that Avatar Aang was buried there as well as a solid earth statue of him posing with a smile and Momo on his shoulder as he stood holding his staff.

Katara was extremely silent throughout the whole thing and she sat by the grave as we packed up our sleeping gear and put it back in Appa's saddle and Sokka and I went to go get her when we were done.

"Hey Katara? We have to go." Sokka said gently as we stood by Appa, far from her place on the ground. He was met with silence and sighed after a few minutes. "Katara, I was friends with him too and he was like a brother to me. You just have to let it go-"

"I am not going to let it go!" She shouted and I could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "This war just keeps taking people from me and I am sick of it! First mom, now Aang, who's going to be next? You, Toph, even Edward could be killed and we just met him!" Well that makes me feel better. Sokka seemed to be quiet after this so I tried to help.

"Katara, I know my experiences couldn't compare even close to your losses," Mine were worse, "But I've learned that even though the world feels like it's going to collapse and you can't push on anymore, it gets better. From what you've told me, you're a really strong person and I know that you can make it through this. I don't think Aang would want you to be so sad. You've got two strong legs; get up and use them."

I looked between the two siblings, "I know you two were close to Aang, and I don't mean to replace him, but if you need another person for your group then count me in because I have nowhere else I belong now."

I walked off back towards Appa and Zuko was lighting a fire with his firebending in a small fire pit that he had scavenged materials for and I talked with him while I helped him cook a meal for everyone. Appa seemed to like me and if I thought that dogs hurt when I was tackled, then I was naive to think that I wouldn't get crushed more under a flying bison. Al would have loved him.

Toph joined us for the meal and sooner or later Sokka and Katara returned from Aang's grave and Katara sat down next to me while Sokka grabbed most of the leftover meat happily.

"Edward, I'm sorry about earlier, and Sokka and I think that you should join our group permanently. If you want to, you can help us defeat the Fire Lord." She said and I smiled as I grabbed another piece of fruit.

"It's fine; I would love to join Team Avatar. Thanks for teaching me how to waterbend Katara. Hopefully waterbending training is not as violent as how my first teacher was with me." I shuddered at the thought of Teacher and was struck by small jab of homesickness for Amestris.

"What did you learn how to do?" Sokka asked with his mouth full and I saw Katara scowl at him.

"I know how to use martial arts, so it's basically fighting without bending." I said before I took another bite of the delicious food. "I was placed on an island and I couldn't even use any special techniques, similar to bending, to survive on a month. I also had to figure out a riddle that my teacher told me before she left the island."

"What was the riddle?" Zuko asked and I smiled and closed my eyes and leaned back as the sun began to set. We were leaving the Southern Air Temple tomorrow so we had one last night as decided by the group as we sat by the campfire.

"All is One, One is All." I said with a grin, "I had to figure it out or I couldn't train under my teacher, but after a ton of struggling, I managed to get it right. I figured it out after I starved for days and I got desperate enough to eat some ants. It was then that I started to realize what it actually meant." I opened my eyes, "All is the world, and One is me. Each person on the earth is a small part of the earth. When we die, our bodies decompose and become part of the earth, which turn into soil, which turn into nourishment for plants, which animals eat, and we eat the animals. The cycle continues and it'll always continue like that and you can't reverse it."

"That also sounds like the Avatar Cycle." Katara said and we looked over at her, "The Avatar is basically the human form of the earth, and they keep balance in the world between elements, people, and our world and the spirit world."

I thought it over, and maybe I could do this Avatar thing. It's equivalent exchange between the Avatar and the world. Maybe it won't be so bad afterall.


	4. Book 1: Water Chapter 3

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

- Roy's POV -

Fullmetal disappeared last night and Alphonse was a complete 180 of his normal personality. If he was actually gone, then the outcome of this deadly chess game would not be good at all. If they think they can keep taking down my men, then they are severely mistaken.

We headed back to my apartment so we could plan out what we were going to do next without unwanted ears listening in.

Well, if only it was that easy…

We were halfway there when Alphonse recognized a young Xingese looking man and ran after him. Riza and I looked at each other before we drove off in the same direction and we got out of the car when we reached an alleyway where Alphonse was talking to him.

"My name is Greed, but your little buddy Ling is still in here." The Xingese teen said and my eyes widened slightly. A homunculus?

"I'm sorry I ran off last night! If I hadn't, perhaps this wouldn't have happened!" Alphonse exclaimed however 'Greed' merely shrugged.

"They were looking for a container for me anyway, and this prince was willing to accept me." He said. Wait, he was a prince? "Anyways, I sought you out to pass out a message." He pulled out a tattered cloth, with Xingese characters painted on it and handed it to Alphonse. "He said that he had a girl waiting for him and to give her this."

"What does it say?" I asked and Greed shrugged again.

"Don't know, I don't speak or read Xingese. Anyway," He looked up at me then looked around us all, "You'd better watch yourselves from now on. Since one of the 'sacrifices' is gone, they're looking for two now." He turned around and disappeared into the shadows without a trace.

* * *

- Ed's POV -

It was about midnight and everyone was asleep except for me. I found myself staring at the stars, and they weren't even the same as back home.

It was a mildly cold night, and I could faintly spot my breath lingering in the air. I sighed. Wonder what Al's doing… I mean he's probably freaking out right now since I haven't made it back at all…and what the hell happened to Ling and Envy? I mean, I ended up here but I haven't seen either of them.

I shifted to lay on my shoulder and I closed my eyes and sighed. Why does my life have to be filled with so much eccentricity? I mean, now I'm supposed to be this super powerful guy who has weird spiritual abilities over the elements and has dead people talking to him in his mind.

My eyes shot open as my mind whirred into overdrive. Wait; if there are people who have died that are talking to me, and not just four. There may be even thousands and I'm supposed to be the one who can 'bend' all of the elements and have extraordinary powers?

Now that I mention it, the others were pretty quick to let me in after Aang died and he was the last Avatar. Plus, I haven't seen anyone else using bending when we were flying over. Then, there was that genocide over a hundred years ago on the Nomads. So, it all makes sense.

They're using Philosophers Stones.

I am a Philosophers Stone.

* * *

- Katara's POV -

We were all beginning to pack up camp however Edward seemed a lot tenser than he was last night. He barely talked at all, and kept to himself but scowled every time one of us bended.

"What's wrong with him?" Toph asked as she sat back in her earth chair and Zuko shrugged.

"It's like he's gone through a personality change. The only one he's not mad at I guess, would be Sokka." He said and I looked over to where Edward and Sokka were talking and drawing in the dirt.

"What are they talking about anyways?" I asked as I started making a quick breakfast. Toph shrugged.

"Something about machinery." She replied and I looked over to the two again. They looked happy and now Edward was furiously drawing something in the dirt and Sokka was nodding enthusiastically and drew something as well.

When I finished breakfast, Edward and Sokka grabbed their portions while completely ignoring the rest of us and returned to their conversation.

"What's with them?" I sighed. It was an hour after lunch as I climbed up onto Appa. Nothing had changed, however we were preparing to leave.

"Did you notice that he's talking to only Sokka, who is the only non-bender?" Toph suggested and I groaned.

"But he even said that he could be a bender! He was completely fine with it last night!"

"Who knows Sugar Queen, but that's the way it is for now. You and Flame-head are going to have to try and talk to him." She replied and Zuko glared at her.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because of so-called 'Male Bonding'." Toph replied and Edward and Sokka boarded Appa and when Edward noticed me looking at him, he glared before returning to his conversation.

What was wrong with Edward?


	5. Book 1: Water Chapter 4

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

- Ed's POV -

There are times like these that I wonder why one mistake as a child could land me this deep in shit. I mean, here I am who knows where, my brother is trapped in a suit of armor without his body and I can't do anything to help, and I surrounded by people who can 'control elements' but I knew better. Well, I can't say I expected this to happen in my lifetime.

"So, you created a balloon that could carry people in it?" I asked as I talked with Sokka. He was pretty smart and he wasn't a 'bender'.

"Yep. Another inventor and I created a war balloon and it worked, however we had to ditch it when we ran out of weapons. We used the engine to blow up the area around the temple due to a gas leak we finally found. The gas was invisible and didn't smell like anything, but we came up with the idea of putting a rotten egg in the chamber where it was kept so we could see where the leak came from." Sokka explained smugly, "The Fire Nation ended up retreating and the people in the air temple are safe."

"You'll have to show me how you made that sometime!" I said with a smile and he grinned.

"Of course!" He proclaimed and I sighed like I frequently had in the past two weeks. So, I was supposed to be a 'bender' and he knew about them and science. Perhaps he knew something…

"Hey Sokka, where do people get the power to bend the elements?" I asked and he looked at me blankly before I saw the thought go through his head and he sat back.

"Hmm, I don't know really. I would guess that it comes from the earth, but it could come from the spirit world as well."

"The spirit world?" I asked. The other Avatars mentioned it before, but never elaborated on the subject.

"Yeah, it's this spirit-y place and it's freaky." He said as he looked at me and got up and started waving his arms while I stared blankly. "It has spirit power stuff and a bunch of different earth spirits." He sat back down again and sighed. "But benders are able to bend their element at birth. They discover their power as they grow up, and they train for years trying to master it. My sister is a master waterbender. She trained in the North Pole with Aang a few months ago and she was still teaching him." He said quietly and I stared at him.

"Sounds like it wasn't a good time for you." I said as I lay on my back, looking up at the stars. The others had yet to put out the campfire they had made earlier.

He smiled sadly and looked up at the full moon, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He closed his eyes, "There was a girl there named Yue. She was the Princess of the Northern Water tribe and had pure white hair and blue eyes. The moon spirit saved her life when she was a baby, causing her hair to turn white. Well, we liked each other but she was engaged to someone else." He turned over on his side, away from me. "But there was a Fire Nation attack and attacked the spirits that lived in this spirit oasis there. Twee and La. The Ocean and the Moon. The moon spirit died and Yue gave up the life energy the moon had given her in order to save it, and she became the moon spirit."

"Equivalent Exchange..." I murmured.

It was quiet for the rest of the night.

It was a few hours later, and the campfire had flickered out. I was the only one up. The moon was past its highest point in the sky, so it was probably around 2 or 3 am, and I snuck out of the camp.

There was a small river and I sat beside it, thinking about everything that had happened lately. Was Al alright? Had Ling and Envy gotten out of Gluttony's stomach? What the hell was happening now with the Homunculi and my friends?

I sighed and looked down at my two flesh hands and closed my eyes while clenching my hands. The people I care about could be in danger and I was stuck here. I opened my eyes again and sighed before I stood up and clapped my hands and thrust them onto the soil, however there was no crackle of electricity, no bright light; there was nothing.

If I was the stone, shouldn't I be able to transmute anything?

I tried for a half hour, even using the alchemic arrays, before I collapsed and laid on my back, just staring at the stars. Is there even Alchemy here? Even the arrays wouldn't work, and I was out of ideas. I even hit myself to see if I would heal right away, and only ended up with an aching abdomen.

But how the heck does this Avatar thing come into play if there's no stone? And how do people get the ability to bend the elements? How did the earth even give people these powers and what did 'spirits' have to do with them? There was no higher power…well I guess I was proven wrong on that one due to my newfound 'past lives'. Unless bending is similar to Xing's alchemy, but I don't know anything about that…

I stared back at the camp before looking back at the river. I was supposed to be a waterbender first, right? I thought back to the movements that Katara had been doing when she was waterbending; could I really be able to do that?

So, she had a solid stance, but moved her arms fluidly… I tried copying the move and the water next to me twitched in response. Had that really happened? I just knew I had to keep trying, so I could learn its secrets.

* * *

- Katara's POV -

I woke up early to find out that the sun was just beginning to rise. With a yawn, I slid out of my sleeping bag and was about to go over to start making breakfast when I heard a frustrated growl and loud muttering. Over by the river was Edward, doing a sloppy stance and managed to get a miniscule stream of water to rise before his concentration fell and it fell back into the stream. With another set of disapproved growling, I walked up quietly behind him with a smile and watched as he tried to waterbend, however he wasn't doing that well.

"Your stance needs work." I stated. Edward jumped and spun around in response to glare at me while the stream of water he was attempting to bend fell back into its source.

"What are doing here?" He growled and I sighed and walked over and showed him the correct stance.

"Your stance is too rigid." I explained and his eyes flashed in curiosity before deciding to glare at me again. "You have to relax and feel like you're bending the water with your soul. Your arms need to be loose and fluid. You look like you're trying to combine waterbending and firebending."

He let out a grunt and copied my stance and I led him through the move and he was able to get a larger stream of water this time and he grinned.

"Hmmm, so you use your soul to bend the element?" He asked and I looked over to him.

"Well, it's more like to tune into your element and you get your energy from the earth." I explained and his eyes began to lose their hardness.

"So, if you get the energy to bend from the earth, can't everyone bend?"

"Well, you have to be born with the ability to bend. I can't really explain to you how that works, but it's like a gift or skill you're born with. However, some people decide to use it for more evil purposes than it's supposed to be." I replied, frowning.

"Hey Katara, can you teach me more of these waterbending moves?" He asked and I looked up and smiled.

"Sure. So you aren't mad at the benders anymore?" I asked with a smirk and he blushed.

"Well, I thought you got the energy to bend from somewhere else and I sort of got mad." He explained, but he looked up, "Are there any things that amplify your bending?"

"Well the full moon makes waterbending stronger and then Sozin's comet makes firebending a lot stronger. I'm not sure about airbending or earthbending though." I replied.

"So, there aren't any human made things that amplify your bending?"

"Not that I know of."

He smiled and got back in his stance, "Thanks Katara. So, how do you do that water whip thing you were doing the other day?"


	6. Book 1: Water Chapter 5

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"There's still no trace of Edward Elric?"

"No sign of the pipsqueak, but I say: good riddance!"

"Now, now Envy; you know how he was an important sacrifice. Now Father will have to find another human to fill his place."

"Psh, Lust. It'll be easy. These humans are easy to manipulate anyway. Especially with the military under Wrath's command and Pride working in the shadows… heheheheh…"

"That was an idiotic pun, even for you. Besides, Father wishes to see us…"

"Fine, fine…"

* * *

- Roy's POV -

This had to be one of the most horrible weeks of my life. Well, other than Ishbal, but this is getting serious with my entire team being distributed throughout the country and one MIA. Currently, I was sitting in my empty office with the brooding brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Alphonse, would Fullmetal want you lying around in a pool of misery if he disappeared?"

"Probably not…" The hollow voice replied and I sighed and looked at the chess set that had been returned to me. All of my pieces were taken: my pawns, rook, bishop, and even my queen. However, I smirked as picked up the king…

"Alphonse, I'm sorry, but I forgot that I had a date scheduled tonight. I hope you'll forgive me for leaving you alone…"

"Oh, it's okay Colonel! I'll head over to say hi to Mrs. Hughes then."

"Also Alphonse: are you still going to keep looking for that Xingese girl?"

"Yeah….I just can't stop now just because brother isn't here. I'll get the information, and get my brother and my body back!"

* * *

-A few weeks later in the Avatar World–

* * *

-Katara's POV-

"You're progressing really fast Edward! I don't think even Aang picked it up this fast!"

Edward smirked as he easily used a water whip and changed it into a small ball of ice.

"Well, my first teacher told me that to train the body; you must first train the mind."

Edward had been progressing in waterbending at a faster pace than I had imagined, and I let out a sad smile as lingering memories.

'Just like Aang when he was learning…'

"So when I first met you, you said that you were from the South Pole?" I looked up to see Edward sitting on the riverbank and looking up at me. I nodded at his question and took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, that's where Sokka and I are originally from; the South Pole, where our father is the leader of our tribe. There's the northern water tribe at the North Pole and we were there in the winter. Aang, Sokka, and I helped them drive off an attack from the Fire Nation. That was back before we met Toph and when Zuko was still sided with the Fire Nation." I explained however Edward looked deep in thought. "Where are you from?" He immediately looked up at me, startled, before he looked out at the river again.

"I'm not sure exactly." He hesitated, "Only about 50 people lived there at the average however I don't know if that's changed or not." He lay back on his back and sighed. "I would only go back every year if I needed help from my friend who would essentially heal me so I could keep going. She was the best person for the job…"

"Sounds like you're pretty fond of her."

"What?" Edward immediately sat straight up and his face was burning with redness and I let out a giggle.

"I'm just teasing you Edward. But she sounds pretty nice… what's her name?"

"Winry."

Edward went quiet after talking about Winry and went back to camp to sleep and it had just reached the darkness after dusk. I had made some stew and the group was enjoying it at least, until we heard thrashing from Ed's tent.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked aloud as we sat looking at where the gold haired teen was sleeping, voicing our own questions.

"He's thrashing around a lot… maybe he's having a nightmare?" Toph suggested and as I began to get up we heard a screech.

"ALPHONSE!" He was drenched in sweat and thrashed violently all around as the wind picked up outside. A storm was blowing in fast and we needed to get Edward to wake up.

"Edward, come on, wake up!" I said as I grabbed at his shoulder as a large flash of lightning lit up the sky and the thunder roared…just as Edward's eyes shot open revealing a glowing white light being emitted from them.

"Edward?" I exclaimed. He couldn't be…no…that had to be the Avatar state…

_Edward is the Avatar?_


	7. Book 1: Water Chapter 6

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

- Katara's POV -

"How can he be the Avatar? He would have to be reborn!" Zuko yelled over the whirlwind and I glared and pointed at our glowing friend.

"If that isn't the avatar state, then what is happening? Piece it together Zuko! How else could this be happening?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and we looked back at Edward. I was getting worried, because the whirlwind was only getting stronger and I didn't know how to calm him down or to get him out of this.

If we didn't help him, things would be disastrous.

* * *

- Ed's POV -

I caught my breath as I stumbled forward into the pure white space and I spat out a curse as I realized where I was.

"What the hell am I doing here anyways?" I muttered as I looked around angrily; however instead of the familiar feeling of dread, I felt surprisingly calm.

"Hey, Edward!" I turned around to see that bald headed kid running towards me and I frowned.

"Oh, it's you again." I growled and he stared at me in confusion and I groaned. Didn't he get it?

"Why are you so mad?" Apparently, he didn't get it.

"What happened to my alchemy?" I asked as calmly as I could and he looked genuinely guilty.

"When you came through into the inner sanctuary of the Avatar souls, it destroyed your gate in the process which got rid of your alchemy." I felt a lump begin to form in my throat

"My brother's soul is stuck in a suit of armor where he can't eat, sleep, or even feel anything. The only way I can get him back is through alchemy. The Truth still has his body! I need to save him!" I pleaded as my breathing became frantic. I couldn't get Al's body back. Not like this. There was no way.

"_It seems you are dealing with much Avatar Edward."_

I whipped around dizzily to see Roku and was ready to rant at the top of my lungs before I saw what was behind him.

"Al?" I breathed and I felt my legs lose the rush of adrenaline that previously inhabited them only moments before. Behind the old man was one of those gates, however it was open and there was a hazy image of Alphonse and the Colonel talking about something. I tried to move forward, but my legs collapsed under themselves.

"This is your brother, isn't it? The one in the large suit of armor?" He asked and I nodded dumbly, focusing on the moving image. Lieutenant Hawkeye had walked in the room and was packing up some of her things while talking to Al and the Colonel.

"Now listen Edward," I looked up at the man and he stared me straight in the eye however he remained calm, "I do agree it was unfair to take you from your own dilemmas, however you did agree to help us in our time of need. So, if you help us then we'll try our best to help you."

"Equivalent exchange…" I murmured and the Roku smirked, however it was good natured.

"I'm glad you at least follow a principal similar. So, you need to defeat the Fire Lord before Sozen's comet arrives at the end of the summer in our world. But you will get a chance to get back to your world before then on the Summer Solstice."

"Wait, so I'm actually able to get to my own world on that one day?" It seemed pretty skeptical, however with flying bison, controlling elements, and such then this couldn't be much of a surprise.

"Yeah!" Aang exclaimed, "It's when the spirit world and the real world are the closest to each other! It's like right now, however this is just because you entered the avatar state."

I sighed and stared the airbender, waiting for an explanation however the Roku answered it for him.

"The avatar state is when your spirit channels all of your past lives into your body, giving you unimaginable power."

"Great, I'm still a human weapon." I mumbled however he cut me off.

"You have to know that the avatar state is your greatest weakness as well. That's how this all started in the first place. Aang was in the avatar state when he was struck down by lightning and killed in the process." I looked over at the previous Avatar who looked like he was about to cry and I sighed.

"So basically: don't get killed. Got it." I gave a mock salute and the old man chuckled.

"You have to get back to your body soon Edward." The bald kid said and I looked wistfully back at the gate portraying the scene of my brother working with the Colonel.

"Can I at least find some way of telling Al that I'm alright?" I needed to communicate with him and my damn Elric telepathy was on the fritz. This could be my only chance for a while and like hell would I miss it.

Roku sighed but gave a small smile and I felt my spirits rise instantly, "We could try, but I'm not exactly if it would work."

"YES!"

* * *

- Al's POV -

"So you're going to stay here in Central while your brother is still MIA?"

"Yeah." I replied with a dull and depressed tone. I guess Havoc and the others were right; it wasn't as lively here without Brother.

"Well, considering that my entire team is being shipped out into different parts of the country, I could use your help." The Colonel sighed. He looked pretty depressed himself after Lieutenant Hawkeye had come in to get the last of her things.

"I'll help out with whatever you need help with sir!" I replied in a kinder tone and he gave me a small smile.

"And in exchange I'll help you find Fullmetal to the best of my ability. I seriously doubt that something like that could get rid of your brother. He's like a boomerang; no matter where you throw him, he comes right back."

"Oh really, Mustang, is that analogy really correct? Well, I guess it is right now…" I whipped around to see a cloud mist forming into a human shaped cloud, before it slowly changed to my brother's image. But, how could he be back?

"BROTHER!" I exclaimed and jumped up before Brother wildly motioned for me to stop.

"DON'T DO THAT AL!" He exclaimed before letting out a sigh with a small smile when I stopped; "I can't hold this form for too long. I have to get back soon and my time is limited."

"What the hell happened to you Fullmetal, I want a full report: now." The Colonel said sternly, however I could see the relief in his eyes and clearly Brother could see it as well as he grinned.

"Well, I got swallowed by a homunculus, went to the gate AGAIN and-"

"The gate? Brother! Please don't tell me you lost more of your body to the gate!" I exclaimed and his face dropped into a sad smile.

"I'm fine Al. Nothing missing…well except for my alchemy… but I'm physically fine! I even got my limbs back and everything!"

"You lost your alchemy?" Colonel Mustang asked and received a glare.

"You got your limbs back!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now if you'd let me finish before I lose my concentration and end up back with Katara and the others in that bending world then you could find out what the hell happened to me." A silence ensued; "Good. Now when I was at the gate, a bald tattooed kid; don't ask; asked if I could help him and I said yes against my better judgments where I went into his gate and mine shattered behind me. I lost my alchemy, gained thousands of past lives that I'm now ingrained into, some sort of reincarnation thing, NOT a stone, and gained new abilities to control elements. Somehow, I'm on a different world and can control water and it's perfectly normal and I'm known as the 'Avatar' who is supposed to save the world…So, what have you guys been up to?"

There was a pause as the Colonel and I processed the information, and Colonel Mustang came up with something first.

"So you're stuck there and you can control water on another planet? What the hell are you on Fullmetal?"

"I'm waterbending right now idiot. How the hell do you think I got the mist to portray my soul like this since I'm in the Avatar state, and don't ask about that either. It's another ability." He turned around and seemed to talk to someone before turning back to us with a sad smile.

"I have to go, before my body shuts down. I'm going to try and get there on our solstice!" The mist seemed to fade out and I grabbed at it only for it to disperse and the room looked normal.

"Brother…"

* * *

- Ed's POV -

After talking to Al and Mustang, the next thing I knew was that I was looking up at bending gang's faces above me and they seemed worried.

"Jeez, give a guy a little space." I grumbled as I propped myself up, however it wasn't a good idea as my head began spinning.

"Edward, you're the Avatar? Why didn't you tell us?" Katara exclaimed and I grinned sheepishly.

"Ummm, I didn't really grasp the concept fully till now?"

"But, it doesn't make any sense!" Sokka said, "Avatars are completely reborn after dying. Aang died about a couple weeks ago and you're…not a newborn! We found you a few days after Aang died!"

"Well I'm a special case, alright?" I grumbled once again and he quieted down. "I'm here on a mission that Aang asked me to go on and if this comet is coming, I have to get ready. I wasn't lying about not knowing bending so we're going to need a lot work."


	8. Book 1: Water Chapter 7

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

- 3rd Person -

"Edward, what exactly happened? How did you even become the Avatar?" Katara asked as Edward tried to make his way out of the remnants of his tent through the pouring rain. The rest of the Gaang merely followed him.

"How should I know? I didn't even know what an Avatar or bending was until you fished me out of the ocean."

Toph merely nodded as the others looked to her. He was telling the truth.

"Is that the reason why your hair is yellow?" Sokka asked and Edward had enough.

"Why do you care about my goddamn hair? I'm the Avatar, I have to stop Zuko's dad from taking over the world, like I haven't already done something similar, and I can't even see my friends or family. Just leave me the hell alone!" Edward screamed as lightning adorned the sky, highlighting the hidden tears that slid down his cheeks, mingling with the element he now drew his power from. He ran through the downpour, just to get away from the prying into his old life.

The Gaang was down a member once more.

* * *

- Ed's POV -

I ran.

I ran past my bend in the river near where we were camped out. It was where I was learning waterbending and normally provided me with a smidge of comfort but I brushed it aside as I needed to detach myself from the world, if only for an hour. The stinging realization that I was stuck here only had turned into a full blown attack on my inner core after seeing the Colonel and Al. My brother was worried and scared about what was happening to me and I could only appear as a cloud for a few minutes before I ended up back here; like it was only a dream. Lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating my path as I ran until my body couldn't take it. My restored limbs were weaker than the rest of my body and the crumbled first, slamming me face first into the muddy forest floor. We were in the western portion of the Earth Kingdom, heading for a safer and more stable place to train. While the rest of the world didn't know who I was, everyone knew the Avatar's posse.

I rolled over onto my back and the harsh pounding of the raindrops stung as they wiped away the earth on my face and hair. I closed my eyes, breathing in the nature around me. It reminded me of the island that Teacher put Al and I on. Another flash of lightning flashed through my eyelids and I chuckled.

"I could die here right now from the same elements that I'm being taught to control." I murmured as I stared at the ominous sky. It was similar to the night when Al and I tried to bring mom back.

The wind whipped across my chest, chilling the soaking clothes I had on. I had abandoned the familiar black leather clothing that Amestris knew me for. They had been traded out for a wool or cotton garb that seemed to be a universal clothing component. It was easy to move in when training and the water could easily be removed with a trick that Katara knew.

I heard a loud crack and a stream of light invaded the comfort of my memories and I opened my eyes quickly to see a burning dead tree above me; struck by lightning. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to move. The caked on mud of the earth held me steady with it while my main element I was 'born' into still pelted against my cheeks with assistance from the exterminated element that was still flowed around the rest of the nations despite their human containers absence.

Despite the opposing element trying to kill it off, the fire on the tree spread slowly but surely, eating up the branches even further and spreading onto the dead tree next to it. It was mesmerizing as I laid there, looking up at the wildfire but I spotted something in the midst of the crackling flames.

"Roku?" I asked weakly as the old man stared down at me, his entire body enshrouded with flames.

"Edward. The path of life takes many twists and turns, however there are none that take us back. You must look forward towards your destiny and take what makes your past and shape it into your future."

I watched as the fire raged on above my head, embers scattering on the ground around me, being put out by my companion of the muddy earth.

"But, what about my family? What about my world?" I cried.

"This is also your world and responsibility now young Avatar. While you may gain a new home, the old one never truly disappears except by your own doing. On the summer solstice, the elemental gateway which transported you here will open, only by your own doing. You will be able to return to your original world if only for a day. The pathway can only be opened and closed by you, however if you don't close it by the end of the solstice, great misfortune and terror will affect both worlds. This is my warning, Edward. Take heed of it and good luck." Roku disappeared into the flames and I closed my eyes, feeling the subtle yet raging heat radiating downward.

"EDWARD!"

I heard running from a distance and before I knew it, a two pairs of arms were helping me up.

"What happened?" I asked weakly. My eyes fluttered opened to a blurry image of two men helping to pick me up while a girl stood in front of me.

"Edward, it's okay. We're going to put out the fire and we got the limb off of you. You're going to be fine." The voiced sounded panicked. I was wavering in and out of the darkness. My chest ached and my lungs felt heavy.

"What limb?"

"The tree limb that broke off because of the lightning! Don't you remember?" The blue girl asked frantically as the two guys continued to carefully drag me away from my mud puddle.

"I remember Roku…" I whispered and I allowed myself to be taken by the comforting dark embrace.

* * *

- Katara's POV –

It had taken most of the night to find Edward, but when we saw the lightning strike, we ran over there only to find a large tree limb collapsed over Edward and he looked like he had been in a war all by himself. He was coated in mud and his clothes were soggy and grimy. His yellow hair was dulled by the staining of the mud.

We shouldn't have pushed him so far…Aang was the same way. He didn't want to be the Avatar either. Sure, he accepted it with time but Edward…he's only had a few weeks at best. Sokka and Zuko carried Edward back to the camp carefully and I stayed behind to help Toph after he went unconscious. We put out the fire and made sure everything was okay before heading back to large stone structure that Toph had built. The boys had laid Edward on the large stone slab we had only recently called our table and I assessed the damage.

"Zuko, go boil some water; Sokka, some washcloths; Toph, can you help me get the mud and grime off him?" All nodded and went to action. This was one of the few times that Sokka was cracking a joke or Zuko was complaining and I was grateful.

I bended the water off of him while Toph did her best to get the dirt off of him. After that I got to healing him. It wasn't that bad, just some burns and scrapes but the tree limb actually didn't do much damage considering in fell on him.

Edward…I wonder what made him run away…

I sat there pondering that question before heading to bed.

Just who is Edward?

* * *

**_Just an author's note, when I was writing this, a storm really did come through and each time I wrote about the winds, thunder, lightning, or rain, it did that in real life. :D I'm the Avatar!_**


End file.
